Fabrication of memory array circuitry involves a number of complex processing steps. It is highly desirable to test such circuitry for defects prior to providing a finished product for the customer. Undetected defects can be highly problematic in finished integrated circuitry because of the increased likelihood of erroneous output data.
To assist in understanding the various embodiments of the invention described below, some background information is provided in connection with FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 1 shows an exemplary portion of memory array circuitry generally at 20. Circuitry 20 comprises a semiconductive substrate 22 having a plurality of field oxide regions 24 formed thereover. Individual diffusion regions 26 are provided within substrate 22. A plurality of word lines 28 are provided over the substrate and typically include a polysilicon layer 30, a silicide layer 32, overlying insulative cap 34, and sidewall spacers 36. Individual capacitor constructions are provided at 38 and include conductive storage nodes 40, a dielectric layer 42, e.g. an ONO layer, and a cell plate layer 44. A bit line 46 is disposed over capacitors 38 and is operably connected with its associated diffusion region 26 through a bit line contact 48. This type of memory circuitry is known as bit line-over-capacitor circuitry. One common failure or defect which can occur in this type of circuitry is for the bit line 46 to become short circuited to cell plate layer 44. Such can occur, for example, in an area designated at A when a sufficient voltage causes the dielectric layer separatingthese components to break down in a manner which is similar to that of an antifuse.
Another type of memory array circuitry is shown in FIG. 2 generally at 20a. Like numerals from the above-described memory circuitry have been utilized where appropriate with differences being indicated by the suffix "a". This ,type of memory array circuitry is known as capacitor-over-bit line circuitry. As shown, individual capacitors 38a are disposed over bit line 46a. A typical failure or defect which can occur in this type of memory array circuitry is a word line-to-bit line short circuit. Specifically, such can occur in the area designated at B.
The defects of concern might not inherently be created or perceptible during normal operation, but potentially can exist or can be created later during so-called burn-in operations. This could result from a less than desirable spacing between the respective components which can become short circuited together. In the past, methods have evolved for stress testing such circuitry, but such methods have fallen short of providing either or both of time savings or wafer real estate savings.
One method which has been utilized to achieve defect identification involves the fabrication of a plurality of dedicated bus lines which are configured to provide test voltages across the memory array. For example, and with respect to FIG. 1 where defects can occur if bit line 46 becomes short circuited to cell plate 44, these plural dedicated bus lines have been utilized to force a voltage differential between the bit line and the cell plate so as to cause a breakdown in possibly defective insulative material separating the two. One primary disadvantage of this method is that it requires several dedicated bus lines to be formed over the semiconductor wafer which supports the memory circuitry. This is problematic from the standpoint of undesirably consuming wafer real estate, i.e. it undesirably increases the die size which decreases the die per wafer, which would otherwise be available to support additional memory circuitry.
Another method which has been utilized in the past involves utilizing circuitry which already exists on the substrate. Specifically, and with respect to FIG. 1, a voltage differential can be developed between cell plate 44 and bit line 46 by taking one of the two to a high potential, and the other of the two to a low potential. Essentially problematic with this approach with respect to memory circuitry, and in particular DRAM circuitry which uses a so-called complimentary bit line or digit line construction, is that the bit lines/digit lines are hard wired so that when one goes high, the other goes low. Accordingly, to adequately test all of the memory cells comprising a memory array, additional processing steps must be taken because of the complementary behavior of the digit line pairs. Needless to say, these additional processing steps consume valuable processing time and reduce throughput. For example, processing times can be increased from 2- to 8-times the processing time than if the entire array were able to be tested at once. Specifically, in one type of architecture which is discussed below in much more detail, the array utilizes complementary digit line pairs which are configured to assume complementary states. The digit line pairs typically extend from different array blocks. Because of the complementary nature of the digit line pairs, when one array block is tested by placing one of the digit lines of a digit line pair at a particular potential, the other digit line is not or cannot be tested. Hence, the array blocks must be separately tested.
Accordingly, this invention arose out of concerns associated with providing improved methods of testing integrated circuitry, and in particular memory array circuitry for defects. In particular, this invention arose out of concerns associated with providing testing procedures which save time, and related integrated circuitry which does not consume a meaningful amount of wafer real estate.